


Narnia Saved Me For You

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Series: Edmund Stayed In Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AU, F/M, Golden Age, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: What happens when the Reader turns up on the beach at Cair Paravel near the end of the Golden Age? What happens when a certain Just King falls for her? And what if they don't go back?





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) looked around in interest. She wasn’t sure how she’d ended up here. She knew she’d been walking through the forest behind her house, but when she’d come out of the woods she’d been on a lovely sandy beach. The thundering sound of horse hooves alerted her that someone was coming this way and she quickly looked around for somewhere to hide, but there wasn’t any place to hide. The horse and rider, well actually, horses and riders came to a stop as they noticed her.  


“Woah Phillip.” She heard one of them say, as they all dismounted and headed toward her on foot. She realized as they got closer that there were two boys and two girls. They appeared to be adults. The taller man, who seemed to be the oldest, had a scruffy beard, but his eyes were kind. The younger of the men had lovely raven hair and when Briggette’s eyes met his she felt like her heart had stopped beating.  


“Are you alright?” (Y/n)'s gaze was pulled away from the younger man by the voice of the youngest woman. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and her brown hair fell in waves around her shoulders. (Y/n) was so captivated by her beauty that she almost didn’t register the question.  


“I’m a little lost.” She managed to say. “Where am I? Last I knew I was in Manchester.”  


“Manchester, England?” the other woman asked. (Y/n) turned to her. She had black hair much like her brother’s but lighter somehow. Her eyes were blue like her brother and sister. It seemed that the younger boy was the only one to receive the onyx eyes.  


“Yes. Manchester, England.” She said. “Where am I now?”  


“This is Narnia.” The younger one said. She held out her hand, which (Y/n) shook. “I’m Lucy.”  


“Well, actually it’s Queen Lucy.” The eldest added.  


“But you may call me Lucy.” The younger…Lucy said, glaring at the elder. “These are my brothers and sister. Peter, Susan, and Edmund.” She pointed to them as she introduced them.  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” (Y/n) said curtsying to Peter and Susan, and then turning to curtsy to Edmund and Lucy, but Edmund stuck his hand out before she could do so.  


“Nice to meet you…what is your name?” He said as she shook his hand. It was warm and calloused in her own. It reminded her of her grandfather back in Manchester. He’d been a carpenter most of his life and his hands were calloused and rough.  


“(Y/n),” she said smiling.  


“We must be getting back to the castle,” Peter said. “You know how the people worry when we’re gone long.”  


“Yes,” Susan said, turning back toward their mounts. “We should.”  


“Would you like to come with us (Y/n)?” Lucy asked, looking from Edmund to (Y/n) who looked down and realized she was still holding Edmund’s hand. She blushed and let it fall.  


“I would be honored, Queen Lucy.” She said.  


Lucy smiled as they all started moving toward the horses. “It’s just Lucy. And you can ride with Edmund.” (Y/n) blushed and looked down at her hands. So Lucy had noticed her lingering hold of Edmund’s hands. She looked toward the king to see what he thought of his sister’s words, but his face was a complete mask.  


“Milady.” He said offering her his hand so that she could get on the horse first. She took his hand and succeeded in swinging her leg over, so she was properly situated on the horse. Edmund swung himself up and situated himself behind her. He reached around her and grabbed the reigns making (Y/n) blush slightly. She could feel the muscles hidden under his shirt when he was this close. He was so solid and real and she found herself instinctively leaning into him. She must’ve imagined it, but it felt like his arms got tighter around her when she did.  


EPEPEPEPEP  


Edmund stood pacing his room that night. It was after dinner and all the others were in bed. Lucy and Susan had made sure (Y/n) was situated in their comfiest spare room. The girl was breathtaking Edmund had to admit that. Her blonde hair and her luminous (e/c). But there was a problem. She was so young. At dinner, they’d asked about her life and she told them she was only sixteen. That was seventeen years between her and him. He rubbed his face with his hands. He shouldn’t have these feelings for her. He shouldn’t want her. He was old enough to be her father! With a sigh, he laid down and buried his face in his pillow. Maybe when he woke up in the morning he’d find out it was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks (Y/n) settled into a routine at Cair Paravel and with the Pevensies. They’d have breakfast together and then she’d usually go to the library. Sometimes Lucy would join her if she wasn’t needed elsewhere. The others would slowly join them until they were all there and they’d often have lunch in the library as they read, talked, or had discussions.  


This afternoon, in particular, they’d landed on the subject of how the Pevensies had ended up in Narnia. Lucy had found Narnia first, then Edmund, before finally Susan and Peter came too. Lucy had met a faun named Mr. Tumnus and some beavers had been their friends as well. Though they’d all died now. They told her how they’d come to save the land from the reign of the White Witch. How Aslan had died on the stone table, and how he’d come back to life because of a deep magic. Lucy stopped there for a moment and explained that Aslan was the great Lion and how his father was the king beyond the sea. There had been a battle and Edmund had broken the witch’s wand, which turned people to stone and had been nearly killed in the process. (Y/n) gasped and looked to Edmund who was looking pretty upset from the whole conversation if his glare aimed at the back of Peter’s head was any indication.  


“I healed him with the cordial I got from Father Christmas,” Lucy concluded the story. “And we became the Kings and Queens of Narnia.”  


“That was very brave of you.” (Y/n) said looking at Edmund. His scowl deepened, and he stormed from the room. “Edmund!” she jumped up in shock and ran after him before the others could even speak.

EPEPEPEPEP

Edmund just had to get out of there. He couldn’t stand how his siblings told that story, painting him as some selfless martyr. He’d been a traitor. Aslan had died for him. The white witch killed because of him. Those people, his people, died because of him. He ignored the calls of his name behind him and went straight to the gardens. He always went there to be alone. He sat down on the bench hidden among the thorn-less roses Susan grew, a gift from a suitor in a faraway land. He buried his head in his hands. Why couldn’t they just tell the truth?  


“Edmund.” He felt her sit beside him. He kept his gaze on his shoes. She put her hand on his arm and felt a warmth spreading through him. He sighed and looked into her concerned (e/c) eyes. “Did I say something wrong?” He chuckled mirthlessly. She thought he was mad at her.  


“No. Nothing at all.” He shook his head. “It’s my siblings.”  


“What did they do?” her brow furrowed, and he couldn’t help but think how cute she looked in that moment.  


“What they always do.” He sighed, “Leave out the part of the story they don’t like. They leave out my story.”  


“Your story?” she asked.  


“I betrayed them. My brother, my sisters, Narnia…Aslan. I betrayed them all to the White Witch. Aslan died in my place. His blood was shed for me. I’m the reason the White Witch knew there were four of us. All those people died. Because of me.” The last part came out as a whisper. He waited for her to get angry, to storm off and hate him. Instead, he felt her arms wrap around him and her head on his shoulder. Against his better judgment, he leaned into the touch. Her hair brushed against his cheek and he closed his eyes as the smell of her soap surrounded him.  


“Those people didn’t die because of you. They died because of the witch. You may have helped her, but Aslan saved you. You said so yourself. It is not your fault.” She lifted his face so they were staring into each other’s eyes. “It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” She made sure that he understood exactly what he was saying. Edmund felt some sort of invisible burden fall away as she said those words. Sure he’d heard Peter, Susan, and Lucy say it often enough, but they were his family. They had to say things like that. To hear it out of this beautiful woman’s mouth though was something completely different.  


They were still staring into each other’s eyes. Their breath intermingled as they drew closer as if pushed by some invisible force. When their lips met that was it. Edmund was gone. Her lips were soft and warm, and he would be content to stay pressed against them for the rest of his days if he could. Her lips parted slightly, and he moved the kiss deeper, gently licking at her lower lip. She returned the gesture, tongues meeting as the kiss became deeper still. When they pulled apart, both gasping for air there was a certain flush to her cheeks that filled Edmund with manly pride. He’d made her feel that way. “She’s only sixteen.” A little voice in his head said. Edmund blinked as if coming out of a haze. A haze he constantly found himself falling into whenever (Y/n) was around.  


“I have to go.” Edmund said abruptly standing up. “I have a meeting with the High King about the giants in Ettinsmoor.” He quickly rushed off. His heart was pounding in his chest. He’d couldn’t believe he’d been that rash. He’d kissed her and the girl was practically a child. He couldn’t let her catch him in a moment of weakness like that again. It’d be the end of him. He couldn’t hold out against her. He knew he’d already fallen too hard and too far to allow himself to kiss her again. If he did he probably wouldn’t stop with kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Edmund avoided (Y/n) at all costs. He didn’t even join them for meals instead taking them in his room. He could see in her eyes every time their paths crossed, and he wouldn’t even talk to her. She’d try, but he’d just rush off. It hurt him too, but he knew it was for the best. She would get over it. Move on and meet a nice young man. There were plenty of young, good looking men in Narnia. She should be with them. Someone close to her own age.

Edmund lay in his bed trying to keep his thoughts from turning to (Y/n) but that was always where they turned regardless of whether or not he wanted them too. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was Lucy brushing her hair for the night as they often did? It was lovely to see Lucy taking on a big sister role with someone. She was born for it. He sighed and sat up as there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he called tiredly. He hoped it was, yet prayed to Aslan it wasn’t (Y/n). He couldn’t trust himself to be alone with her right now. He was rather surprised when it was Lucy who let herself into his chambers.

“Lucy!” he stood up immediately nervous. Why was his sister here? Had he forgotten a meeting or something?

“Edmund, where have you been all day?” Lucy’s hands were on her hips and there was a flash in her eyes that warned Edmund not to lie to her.

Edmund swallowed, though a large lump seemed to have crept into his throat. “I…um…I’ve been around.” He cleared his throat. “Doing my duties. Speaking with the people. You know Lu.”

“Avoiding (Y/n) you mean,” Lucy said, seeing right through his answers. She’d always been very perceptive. Especially when it came to Edmund. He assumed it was because of their close age and the bond they’d shared after he’d been rescued from the White Witch.  


He sighed. “Please Luce, don’t bring that up. Please.” His eyes shown with the hurt he’d been trying so hard to hide. But he could never hide with Lucy. Lucy could see that his heart ached without (Y/n) that he needed desperately because there was just something about her that saved him. That made him a better man, a better king. She saved him, just as Narnia saved him.  


“You love her.” Lucy was a bit surprised to see how deep her brother's feelings were in just a few weeks. She’d assumed that he was at least attracted to her, but she hadn’t expected the love shining in his eyes. “Why are you keeping yourself away you silly man!”  


“I’m too old for her Lu,” Edmund said turning swiftly as he felt the familiar burn of tears. “She’d never want me. There’s no reason for her to be with me. There are other men. Better men.”  


“You always put yourself down, Edmund. For Aslan’s sake, she loves you as much as you love her.” She put a hand on her brother’s shoulder.  


“Luce, don’t lie to me.” His voice was quiet, but it held an edge of steel, warning her that she was getting close to crossing a line.  


“I would never lie to you, Edmund.” She pulled her hand back, “Have I ever?”  


Edmund was silent. His gaze went to the window. He stared out at the sea, Lucy’s words replaying in his mind long after she left. He watched as the sun set in the east toward Aslan’s country. Could she love him too? Could Lucy be right?  


The door opened quietly and, in the mirror, next to the window he caught sight of her face. He whirled around, afraid that he was dreaming. She was standing there just as he thought. She was dressed in what he vaguely recognized as one of Lucy’s old summer dresses and her hair was done down the side in a braid. Edmund’s breath caught in his throat as she looked at him nervously through her lashes.  


“King Edmund.” She curtsied, addressing him so formally that it made Edmund’s heartache. He had caused this cold formality and he would give anything to take it back.  


“(Y/n).” He sounded breathless even to himself.  


“I just wanted to apologize.” She said, still not making direct eye contact. “I’ve obviously upset you with my recent actions your majesty and thought I can’t say truthfully that I regret them I will apologize nonetheless if it means you will grace me with your presence again.”  
Edmund was shell-shocked. She was apologizing for him kissing her! He blinked pulling himself out of his shock. He caught her hand and pulled her close to him. He saw the shock in her eyes, mixed with a hint of fear. He swallowed thickly he was the creator of those feelings.  


“Milady,” He fell to his knees, still holding her hands, “It is I who must humbly seek your forgiveness. I’ve acted in a manner befitting a child. I have hurt you and for that, I will never forgive myself. I just know that you have occupied my mind every minute of every day since you arrived here in Narnia. I didn’t know what to do about it. You are so much younger than I, and I think you deserve the world. There are other men out there. Younger than me that you may like better and I only meant to distance myself so I could hold my tongue and let you find them, but in doing so I hurt you and so I beg your forgiveness for that. But another thing, dear lady, I beg you forgive me…for falling in love with you.” He heard her gasp and looked up to see tears in her eyes.  


“Oh, Ed,” She tugged at his hands telling him to rise, “I don’t want the world. I just want you.” She kissed him this time. It was soft at first, but grew deeper, more passionate. Her arms snaked around Edmund’s neck and his to her hips. She moaned softly as he rubbed circles on the sensitive plane of her stomach through the thin dress Lucy had given her. She pulled back. “I love you too Edmund Pevensie.” 

His smile could’ve outshone a thousand suns. “Those words are the greatest words I will ever hear.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't normally do notes, but I just wanted to let you guys know that the next two books in this series are already planned out so as soon as I'm done with this one I'll start working on them.

The ballroom looked splendid. Once Lucy had heard that Edmund was finally courting (Y/N) she’d made all the arrangements so that their subjects could meet the lady who’d finally captured their king’s heart. It had taken weeks before everything was ready to Lucy’s satisfaction and though Edmund would’ve just taken her on a ride through the villages and called it good Lucy insisted that a ball was necessary so all the Lords and Ladies of the islands and lands beyond Narnia could meet her as well. Edmund had never been one for balls or parties of any kind. Even when he was in England and now they usually left him thinking of Turkish Delight and his past. But tonight, was different. Tonight, all he could focus on was his beautiful lady. (Y/N) was wearing a floor length green dress. It had a gossamer overlay on the skirt with rhinestones that made the dress sparkle when she walked. Edmund watched her move amongst the people, never shying away, always listening and being attentive. He had no doubt one day she’d make a great queen. 

He took another, rather large, sip of his wine as he realized what he’d just thought. He’d fallen so hard and so fast, but somehow, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He watched her moving around the ballroom and finished his wine before setting down his cup and making his way off the dais to join her among the people. 

“Milady.” He said when he reached her. His hand instantly went to the small of her back. 

“Your majesty.” She said smiling at him. He knew by the smile in her eyes that she only said because of the people present. If they’d been alone things would’ve been different. 

Up close he could see that her cheeks were flushed from wine and dancing and caused a stirring in Edmund. The need to take her to his room. Away from everyone. But he knew that they had to stay at least for a while longer. Edmund pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled when she leaned into it. 

“I can’t wait to get out of here.” He murmured in her ear. 

“Alone, King Edmund?” she whispered back. 

“Yes, does that sound good?” he nipped her ear gently, loving the way it made her shiver. 

“Nothing could sound better she whispered back catching his ear in such a way that Edmund had to bite his lip to keep from making a very un-kingly sound. 

“Ten more minutes?” he managed once he’d composed himself. 

“I’ll follow you shortly.” She replied with a smile. 

Edmund swiftly moved to a position near the door. His siblings thought nothing of it because Edmund (as previously stated) had never been a big fan of parties. They did, however, notice when (Y/N) left shortly after their brother did. Susan and Peter shared a knowing look of almost exasperation as Lucy just smiled and gave (Y/N) a small thumbs-up as she left making the girl, blush prettily. 

When (Y/N) reached Edmund’s room she was unsure of how to proceed. There weren’t many nerves on her part due to the amount of wine she’d consumed at the party, but there was a great sense of anticipation as she grabbed the doorknob and turned the handle. 

The door swung open to reveal Edmund standing there, still fully clothed staring out at the sea. 

“You love that sea don’t you?” She said, closing the door and joining him to stare out at the water, and the setting sun beyond. 

“I do.” He murmured, “I want to sail to its end one day and find Aslan’s country. Waiting for me. For us.” 

She smiled. “That sounds wonderful.” Edmund’s attention turned back to her. “But for now…” he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was firm and gentle and (Y/N) got lost in the feel of his against hers. Every time she was around Edmund she seemed to lose all her senses. He was like the strongest wine, her addiction and she knew that he felt the same about her. 

His hands slowly found their way up to the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly dragged it down as his lips trailed from hers down her neck. The little gasps she made were nothing short of Heaven. And Edmund, not for the first time, wondered how Aslan could’ve blessed him with a girl…no a woman such as this. The zipper reached its end and slowly fell. Her skin held a glow in the candlelight to the point that Edmund almost wondered if he’d fallen in love with a star. As he pulled away her underclothing, they joined the dress pooled around her feet, He couldn’t help but feel weak in the knees at the sight of his beloved. 

“Edmund.” Her voice was low and breathless, so soft he almost didn’t hear it. His eyes met hers as her hands went to his chest drawing his attention to the fact that he was still completely dressed. 

“Lie on the bed.” He murmured, pulling her warm body close for a sweet kiss before releasing her so she could do as she was told. He admired the lined of her back and the curve of her hips as she turned from him and walked to the bed. He pulled his shirt and jacket over his head in one swift move. He could feel (Y/N)’s eyes on him traveling over the planes of his chest. His breeches were the next to go followed by his underwear. Socks and shoes already lay by the door. He crossed the room to her and gathered her in his arms. “Have you ever…?” he asked gently, watching her sweet blush in the candlelight. 

“Once…with a boy from school. It wasn’t very good.” She couldn’t meet his eyes as she said it. Though the wine still flowed hot in her veins there was also a tingle of nerves coming out now. 

“I’ll make it good for you, on my honor.” He said, leaning down to capture her lips again. They moved in a slow dance of sensual passion. His lips trailed down her neck, and she moaned softly. This was already so much better than any time with a boy in England. She’d never felt toward them what she felt for Edmund. She gasped as he left a love bite on her clavicle. His hands trailed along her stomach to her hips giving them a gentle squeeze. 

“Edmund…” It came out as a gasp as his lips caught her tender nipple in his mouth. Her hands grabbed frantically at the sheets as the sensations overwhelmed her. All coherent thought left her brain as his lips, soft and slow moved down her stomach to her sensitive womanhood. His fingers ran down her hips to her thighs and joined his face inches from her aching center. 

“Tell me you want it.” He said softly. “I need to know that you want this.” His breath ghosted across her lips causing her to shiver. 

“I want it. I want you.” She said. “Please.” 

“Of course Milady.” He murmured slowly spreading her lips and gently pressing a finger into her. His face moved back up the planes of her stomach and back to her neck as he slowly started moving the finger. She whimpered as the slow drag of his finger caused bolts of electricity making her stomach tighten. 

“Edmund…” she murmured. She needed to touch him, her hands flew to his shoulders, mapping the taught planes and soft skin of his upper arms. She moaned as a second finger joined the first stretching her in a most pleasant way she could’ve ever imagined. When her friends had talked about sex feeling so good she’d never imagined this. This was something otherworldly. 

Edmund slowly removed his fingers smiling a little at the needy whimper that escaped from his angel. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed into her until he was fully inside her. He started moving, slowly at first not wanting to hurt her, but moving faster she began to run her hands over his body. Her fingers seemed to leave trails of fire on his skin as he lowered his mouth to hers once again. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last long.” He murmured as he pulled back. “You are entirely too delicious for your own good Milady.” 

“Only for you my King.” She murmured, coyly. Edmund groaned at her words. She’d called him his, and it did things to him that no other woman had done to him. He loved her so much. He reached his climax with her seconds behind, a cry on her lips as the waves of pleasure washed over her. 

A wave of sleepiness accompanied after they both came down from their highs. Edmund cleaned them both up and pulled the blanket over them both. (Y/N) lay there completely content to sleep with her lover and never move again. 

"I love you, (Y/N).” Edmund murmured as her eyes began to close and with a smile, she whispered so just Edmund could hear it; “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/N) woke up the next morning and started freaking out. She quickly got out of bed and practically ran to Edmund’s en suite bathroom. She splashed water on her face and tried to think clearly. What had she been thinking? There was no doubt in her mind about having slept with Edmund. Only the regret that it’d been after all the wine. She also berated herself for not considering the fact that here in Narnia they probably didn’t have things like condoms. What if she got pregnant? Her stomach revolted at the mere thought. Not because there was no desire to be pregnant, (Y/N) had always loved kids and wanted to have a large family. Although her age didn’t bother her either, not when the father of her child was the king. No, her fear stemmed from the dreaded question; What would other people think? She didn’t think she could stand any looks of disapproval as she roamed the halls of Cair Paravel. And there was no way she would let Edmund be judged because of her. 

She looked out the door to where he lay, the Just King, still asleep. She quickly and quietly gathered her things, pulled on her dress and left the kings room. Hopefully, it would live on as a dream. 

When Edmund awoke later he felt his heart sink at the lack of warmth from the bed next to him. He opened his eyes and found that (Y/N) has slipped away sometime in the night. He got up and got dressed before heading out the door to find her. 

“(Y/N)!” he called storming into the library. He was greeted with his siblings, but not his beautiful girlfriend. “Have you guys seen (Y/N)?” He asked, trying to calm the feeling in his stomach. A sinking pit had started to form there, and it weighed on him more with every passing second. 

“No, not this morning.” Susan said, not looking up from her book. She was more than aware of what had transpired between her brother and (Y/N) last night since her door was right next to him. And she refused to get mixed up in her brother’s foolishness. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. Edmund went to her room and knocked on the door. He waited, respectfully for her to answer, but after a few minutes and no answer, Edmund was growing worried. He knocked again, just to be sure, but then opened the door. There was no sign of her, but he saw a letter on her bed. He walked over and snatched it up. It was addressed to him, so he quickly opened and started reading. 

“My dearest King Edmund, you know that I love you more than life itself. And that is no less true after last night, but I need a chance to think. I know you would’ve given it to me at Cair Paravel, but I needed a place of my own. So, with the help of Lucy and Mr. Tumnus, I will be staying in Lantern Waste for a few weeks. Please don’t be mad at Lucy, my love. I had to beg her for help, but I need this. This isn’t goodbye. Or a breakup. Think of it as…me going on vacation. I will see you in three weeks. And we can talk again. All my love (Y/N).” 

Edmund threw the letter down and stormed from the room. “Drinian.” He called as he reached the practice fields. 

“Yes, your majesty?” Drinian said, coming toward him. Drinian was a sailor and a swordsman who they had employed recently. Edmund had found that he was lovely to practice his swordsmanship with. Drinian was one of the few men who could challenge Edmund in a fight and have a chance at winning. 

“Prepare to fight.” He said, storming into the armory to get his armor. Drinian moved to suit up as well seeing the anger in the young king. While he knew it wasn’t always the best to fight mad the king needed to blow off steam somehow. At least here was a controlled environment. Not a battle. 

EPEPEPEPEPEP 

Dinner that night was a rather silent affair. Edmund kept glaring at Lucy across the table, the empty chair at the table a glaring elephant in the room. As soon as the meal ended Edmund stormed out of the room. 

“Edmund.” Lucy raced after him catching his hand. He pulled it, rather harshly, away and kept his back to her. 

“The only reason I have yet to lose my temper with you is because she begged me not to.” He said quietly. “Do not test how far that promise can go Lucy.” 

“I know you miss her. And I know you're angry, but she’s safe and she needed this. I talked her out of going all the way to Arkenland at least.” 

“She was going to go that far away?” He said, shocked. 

“Yes. She’s scared she’s pregnant.” Lucy said, choosing to be honest with Edmund. He had a right after all. 

Edmund whirled around “What?” Hurt shone brightly in his onyx eyes. 

Lucy sighed. “Nothing is certain. Sometimes women just have a sense after they…have intercourse. There’s a dryad that’s been blessed by Aslan to predict accurately and earlier than a healer if a woman is pregnant. (Y/N) wanted to see her. But the dryad still needs it to be two weeks after. And it takes nearly a week to get there from here. So, three weeks. A week there. A week to see her. A week back.” 

“We’ll have a wedding to plan if she is.” Edmund said softly. “You know how old-fashioned the Narnians are about this sort of thing. We shall have to be married.” 

“It would’ve been the same in England.” Lucy reminded him. 

“If we were in England, (Y/N) wouldn’t have been born yet.” He said with a sigh. 

“Just trust Aslan Edmund. He’s got all of us in his hands.” 

“Thank you, Lucy.” He said. He pulled his younger sister into a rare hug and kissed her hair in brotherly affection. “I’d be lost without you.” 

EPEPEPEPEPEPEP 

(Y/N) smiled at Mr. Tumnus as he helped her to the dryad’s hut. It had been a long journey to Lantern Waste and she still wasn’t back to her full strength yet. Her suspicions on her pregnancy were growing daily and she was very thankful that it would all be confirmed or denied very soon. Then there was the long trip back to Cair Paravel. Back to Edmund. 

“Your Highness!” the dryad said as (Y/N) entered the tent. Mr. Tumnus and Lucy had explained to her that in Narnia it was extremely taboo to have a baby or be pregnant without being married, so for her sake, and Edmund’s they’d tell the dryad that she and Edmund had been married in private and that the ball had actually been to introduce her to the people before the marriage was announced. It was completely believable since literally, everyone knew how King Edmund hated publicity in his private affairs. And how much he hated parties. 

“Hello.” She said, smiling, though her stomach was in knots as she sat down across from her. 

“My name is Maple. I have to say I didn’t expect you here so soon after your wedding, but I suppose love does make us do some things sooner than we would in other situations.” 

“Yes, I suppose so Maple.” She said blushing. It almost seemed like the dryad knew that she and Edmund weren’t actually married, and she wondered it the tree-lady could read minds as well. 

“Are you okay your Highness?” Maple asked, her expression filled with worry. “You seemed far from here.” 

“I’m sorry.” She said, shaking her head. “I was thinking of Edmund.” 

Maple nodded, “It must have been hard to make this journey alone. It is very brave of you to make this trip without him. Though it’s understandable that he had to stay at the castle with the other Kings and Queens.” 

“Yes, very understandable…do I have good news to tell him when I return?” she asked her eyes and hands went to her stomach. 

Maple came around the table that separated them. “May I…?” She motioned to (Y/N)’s stomach. 

“Oh! Of course.” (Y/N) moved her hands so Maple could rest her hands on her stomach. The dryad closed her eyes and was silent for a long moment. 

“It is good news.” She said smiling, her eyes fluttering open. She moved her hands away. “Congratulations to you and our king, your Highness.” 

“Thank you.” (Y/N) said blushing. Before she’d been scared, but she wasn’t sure if it had been a fear of being pregnant or the fear that she thought she was and wasn’t. As Maple’s words settled in her heart she knew for certain it was the second. She was so beyond happy to be carrying Edmund’s child. A child they had conceived out of love. A great love. 

“Are you happy, my lady?” Mr. Tumnus asked, trying to read her facial expression. 

“I am beyond happy Mr. Tumnus.” She said. “Beyond happy.” A contented smile slowly grew across her face as her mind’s eye was filled with visions of a little girl with black curls and Edmund’s onyx eyes dancing around the throne room. 

“I’m glad you are happy. If I may be frank, I fear that Queen Lucy and King Edmund would have been heartbroken had they found that you were not pregnant or that you did not want to keep the child.” He said as they walked. 

“I would never do anything to hurt either of them.” She said. “They’re my family.” 

“And they see you as theirs.” He said, nodding. “I am happy for you. Both of you. King Edmund deserves some happiness in his life. Not all battles and treason and battle tactics.” 

“Was he very serious before I came?” She asked, curious. Edmund didn’t like to talk about his past. He always told her the past was in the past for a reason. He wanted to look to the future. She never pushed him, but she was curious. Especially since she knew how his siblings tended to paint him in a rosy light. 

“Only sometimes. He could be quite happy and childish when he wanted, but he had a very high guard. Only those closest to the Pevensies such as I and a few others saw him like that. He was cold and ruthless to those who didn’t know him. Always just though as his name implies.” 

“Of course.” She nodded, “And is he that much different now?” 

“He smiles more easily now. Your ball was the longest I’ve ever seen him at a ball. He is so gentle with you and it’s a side of him no Narnian has ever seen before.” 

She blushed, “Really?” 

“Oh yes.” He said with a nod. She fell silent as they kept walking through the forest her thoughts on Edmund and their baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Edmund stood watching the entrance to the palace. It had been three weeks. She was supposed to be home today. His heart was racing at the thought of seeing her again. Was she pregnant? The thought kept slipping through his mind. He hadn’t even told Peter and Susan that there was a chance she was expecting. He’d also sworn Lucy to secrecy. He didn’t need the news getting around. For (Y/N)’s sake. He didn’t want any of the Narnians judging her for something that was his fault too.

The doors creaked and slowly started opening. Edmund gasped and rushed down the stairs. He had to see her. Had to know she was okay. Had to know the answer. He was at her side this minute she walked through the door. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face in her neck and hair. “Don’t ever leave me again.” He whispered. 

(Y/N)’s eyes filled with unshed tears at the sound of his voice. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d missed him until she saw him. “Never.” She whispered back. Edmund slowly pulled away from her. “We have a lot to talk about. I’m sure. Shall we retire to my chambers…or yours if you prefer? Are you hungry? I can have the cooks make something…” 

She laughed, and the sound made Edmund’s heart skip a beat. “I’m fine Ed, let’s go to your room and talk. I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” He murmured reaching out and tucking a strand of flyaway hair behind her ear. 

“I’m assuming Lucy told you why I left so abruptly.” She said softly as they walked to Edmund’s room. They had agreed to talk there, yes, but she was bursting to tell him the news. She couldn’t believe they were going to have a baby. 

“Yes, yes she did.” He said, thinking back that conversation and the sleepless night that followed. He’d laid in bed, tossing and turning. He was beyond thrilled at the prospect of being a father, but at the same time, he was scared. His own father hadn’t been around much before he joined the war. His heart filled with an ache that he pushed aside. That was in the past, and the past was in the past for a reason. 

He turned his attention back to the woman next to him. The woman who had been thrown into his life from a literal different world. She made him feel so many things he’d never felt before. It had only been a few months, but he knew that he couldn’t live without her in his life. And then he said something that shocked even himself with its suddenness, “Marry me.” He breathed out. 

(Y/N) stopped talking and looked at him in shock. They were both frozen shocked at Edmund’s outburst. It was so sudden and so without thinking that it seemed alien for the just king to have come up with such an idea. “What?” (Y/N) managed to choke out. 

“Marry me.” Edmund repeated, more confidently this time, as he fell to one knee before her. “I know this is sudden and that I am not, usually, a man of such whimsy and passion, but you bring forth in me feelings and ideas I have never known I possessed. You are the face I want to see when I rise in the morning and when I close my eyes at night. I want to love you until we reach Aslan’s country and even once we’re there I will never stop. Even if you told me to stop I don’t think I could for your beauty and grace and person have stolen my very soul.” 

(Y/N) was breathless at his speech. She’d never known that Edmund could be so eloquent. She knew she loved him just as much and so she said the only answer that she had ever thought of giving. Not a shred of doubt in her mind, “Yes.” 

Edmund rose up, and kissed her, gathering her in his arms. “I love you.” 

“I love you too my King.” She murmured. “Now let us go to your chambers.” 

They swiftly walked the rest of the way to Edmund’s chambers. Though this time it wasn’t for reasons of a sensual nature. This time it was for the privacy the thick walls provided from the unintentionally prying eyes of the maids and the courtiers, and the guards stationed around the castle. 

“The ceremony will have to be private.” She said as Edmund closed the door. “I’m sure by now half of Narnia thinks we’re already married.” 

“Yes, Lucy told me about your plans to avoid suspicions and judgment.” Edmund said climbing into the bed still fully clothed. He drew (Y/N) into his arms, her head resting on his chest. Their fingers intertwined on top of her stomach. 

“So…” Edmund swallowed nervously, “What did the dryad at Lantern Waste say?” 

“We are expecting a child.” (Y/N) said softly. She tilted her head so that she could see Edmund’s face. The smiled that graced his face washed away any remaining doubts she had. It was a smile of pure, unadulterated joy. 

“A child.” Edmund breathed out his hands flying to his, now fiancée’s stomach. 

“I think it’s a girl.” (Y/N) murmured. “That’s all I can picture in my mind. A girl with black curls and onyx eyes.” She reached up and twirled a lock of Edmund’s hair. The king blushed, though still smiling. 

“She would be the fairest princess in all of Narnia.” He said, leaning down. 

“The only princess in Narnia you mean.” (Y/N) murmured. 

“That is only a detail, my dear.” He murmured, fitting his lips to hers. They sat there kissing and would’ve continued to do so, happily, for as long as they could if there hadn’t been a knock on the door. Edmund pulled back and smiled kissing her nose before calling, “Come in!” 

The door opened and Lucy practically bounded in. “Mr. Tumnus told me you were back!” She jumped, very un-queenlike into Edmund’s bed. “Tell me everything!” 

She laughed, “Well hello to you too Lucy.” 

Lucy blushed realizing in hindsight how unladylike she’d been. “I was excited.” 

“We could see that.” Edmund laughed, too which Lucy stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Okay you two.” (Y/N) laughed. 

“Well?” Lucy asked, sitting up, “Are you carrying my niece or nephew?” 

“She thinks niece.” Edmund said, pulling (Y/N) close. Lucy gasped and jumped up. (Y/N) smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law’s antics. 

“We must tell the others! And there’s so much to plan!” 

“Lu…” Edmund said, “We don’t want any big parties. Just a quiet ceremony. You, Pete, Su, Drinian, Mr. Tumnus and that’s it. Narnia thinks we’re already wed remember?” 

“Oh I know!” she said, waving away his worries, “I was talking about for the celebration of your pregnancy!” 

"Lucy…” Edmund groaned as Lucy headed out the door practically running. She seemed to have even more energy than when she’d entered the room. 

“Let her have her fun, Ed.” (Y/N) said with a smile. “I don’t mind balls anyway. The last one was quite fun.” 

“Yes, well we’ll see how you like it now that you’re queen.” He said matter of factly. 

EPEPEPEPEPEPEP 

The wedding was a small, elegant affair. Only the people Edmund had personally asked to come were there and Aslan even came and performed the ceremony, blessing Edmund and (Y/N) on their special day. 

After the ceremony Peter and Susan pulled Edmund aside. Edmund looked between the two of them, wondering which one would start the tongue lashing this time. Instead, Peter hugged him and whispered, “I’m proud of you, brother.” Edmund’s throat closed at those five words. All he’d ever wanted was Peter’s blessing. He’d been so worried about his brother would react. Even more so than Susan. Peter’s words meant the world to him. 

“Thank you.” He managed to choke out. 

“You treat her right Edmund Pevensie.” Susan said, trying to hide how emotional she really was at the moment. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. 

“I will.” He promised, hugging back. He gave them both smiles and went over to his beautiful bride. “Milady.” He wrapped his arms around her. 

“My lord.” She said smiling up at him. They shared a sweet kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

*Seven and a half months later*

“Your Highnesses, the white stag has been spotted in Lantern Waste.” Mr. Tumnus said, after greeting and bowing to each royal. 

“The white stag?” Peter’s brow furrowed. “What’s that?” 

“If you catch it. The stag will grant you a wish.” Mr. Tumnus said. 

“A wish!” Lucy said, “We must go after it.” 

“What do you say, Susan?” Peter asked, looking to his other sister. 

“I say we go after it.” Susan said with a nod. 

“Ed?” Peter asked. 

“I wish is a very powerful thing.” He said with a nod, “It would be wise to go after it. However, I cannot. You all must go without me. It is too soon to Queen (Y/N)’s day of birth. For me to ask her to go through that without me…it is not something I or she could bear.” 

“Very well then.” Peter said. “Ready the horses! We ride at first light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. I know the ending seems kind of abrupt, but it's implied that it follows canon at that point. Minus Edmund, of course. Please be sure to leave a comment. I always reply to them. :)


End file.
